Historically aircraft braking control has been operated via direct cable or hydraulic connection. Cable and hydraulic control connections suffered from weight, performance and reliability issues. Many of these issues have been improved upon by using electrically actuated and controlled brake systems. Electrically actuated and controlled brake systems are colloquially referred to as “brake by wire” systems.
A brake by wire system is usually electrically powered by both the aircraft system power and a backup battery. An electric brake actuation unit (EBAC) is a high power subsystem of a brake by wire system. The EBAC and other loads are connected to the battery during flight. The battery supplies backup power to its connected loads so if a loss of active power occurs in flight, the battery can support those loads that are fed by it. The battery is connected to the loads by a switch that is usually on in flight.
Because braking is not required during flight, it is desirable to remove the power from the EBAC so that power is saved in flight for use by other loads. Other desirable features and characteristics of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.